


I've Got You

by Popples123



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It Was Posted On Wattpad In February 2015 omg, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Murder, This Was The First Piece Of Fanfiction I Ever Wrote, for my first ever fanfiction this was some Dark Stuff, trigger warning for murder & lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popples123/pseuds/Popples123
Summary: **inspired by tumblr prompt :"imagine your otp doing the forehead touch as one dies in the other's arms**





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this on my Wattpad account from two years ago! It was the first fanfiction I'd ever written and was also the first thing I'd completed after my four year long writers block from 2011-2015. Of course it'll be pretty bad (I was only fourteen and had little writing skills) but I take so much pride in this regardless lol.
> 
> So yeah. Enjoy this. Also I'm convinced that fourteen year old me was Satan reincarnated.

I should've listened when you didn't want to leave.

"But its raining, Jack!" You complained and huffed dramatically, which made me laugh. "Why can't we just order the food?"

"C'mon, baby. If we walk, it'll be quicker, and I wanna pick up a magazine too. Please?" 

Sighing heavily, you gave in. "Fine, but if I get sick it's on you!"

I pecked your lips softly, ignoring your comment. You were always stubborn. "You'll be fine."

As I hurriedly slipped on my black jacket, an awful feeling rose in my gut, like the kind you get when your parents say they want to talk to you. But I ignored that feeling. Fuck, why did I do that?

I placed my phone on the counter to zip my jacket up and then I followed you out the door, suppressing the anxiety I felt.

"Damn Jacky, it's colder than your heart out here!" You joked as I locked the door behind me.

"Oh shut up." I playfully shoved you and ruffled your recently dyed-brown hair. "And don't call me Jacky. I hate it," You laughed at that and I took your hand in mine, which was surprisingly warm despite the freezing cold weather. "When did we move to Alaska?" I said sarcastically.

Shooting me a glare, you mumbled "you're not funny," although you were clearly holding back your laughter.

Every few minutes, one of us would lean over so we could kiss, and  _oh_ _god_ your kisses were like a drug to me. From gentle sweet ones, to needy dirty ones, I always craved the taste of your mouth on mine.

"What are you gonna get?" I looked down at you, rubbing circles into your hands and waiting intently for your reply.

Hesitating for a moment, you eventually responded with "Chinese."

"Mhm" I leaned in and kissed you, tugging your hair and begging for entrance, but you pulled back, smiling.  _That fucking smile..._ _  
_

"No, we need to get food. I'm hungry!" 

"Dick," I grumbled, kissing your head softly.

We continued our treck to the takeaway in the pouring rain, messing around and stealing kisses from one another, however the entire time, that  _feeling_ got stronger by the minute, and I fucking  _ignored_ it.

_I should've listened to it._

As we walked through a dimly lit street, I got the feeling we were being watched, but each time I glanced around there was nobody there, which was strangely unnerving. 

"You feel it too?" A timid voice whispered. It was you, and fuck Alex you were  _fearless_ , so the fact that you were scared was extremely unsettling.

"Feel what baby?"

Shaking slightly, you ran a hand through your hair and muttered, "J-Jack, I think we're being followed. I want to go home." Your voice cracked at the end and fuck, you  _were_ scared. Really scared.

"Hey love, calm down, it's okay. We're, what? Five, ten minutes away from the store? We're gonna be alright." I attempted to reassure you, but it wasn't having the effect I hoped for, so I hugged you tightly. "I've got you, baby boy," You immediately relaxed. "We're alright."

Only when I turned around, the realisation dawned on me that we most likely  _weren't_ going to be alright.

Two guys were there, and they were really tall, like fucking skyscrapers or something (okay, slight exaggeration, but you get the point) and I honestly couldn't tell if the glare in their eyes was lustful, deadly or menacing. But in our situation, neither of they possibilities sounded good.

The two guys were really bulky and both of them were masked so I couldn't see their faces. Even if we weren't seriously harmed, I still wouldn't be able to identify them to the police if it was necessary. The thought made my stomach churn.

Instinctively, I shoved you behind me as the protective side of me possessed my free will. 

_I have to protect you._

"W-What do you want?" I attempted a growl at the taller males, trying to give off the impression that I was strong and tough, although I couldn't fight for shit, I was terrified,  _and_ I stuttered, so that probably didn't happen.

Suddenly a loud scream tore through the eerie nighttime silence, as well as the _drip, drip, drip_ of the rain. Almost instantly, I recognised it as your own, and  when I spun around I saw another to muscular, slightly smaller guys holding you firmly in their grip as they stood in the dark alleyway that always seemed to have a creepy vibe around it.

Without a second thought, I tried to sprint towards you, but one of the guys grabbed me and forced me to stay put.

Once we realised we couldn't escape their grasp, we telepathically decided what our next best option was.

Fight.

In all honesty, we probably should've thought that one through. Logically, if there's four guys who could probably lift a fucking car without a struggle against a skinny, lanky twenty two year old with his slightly smaller boyfriend who both have trouble opening their bedroom window at the best of times, I think it's obvious who was going to win, but I didn't care and neither did you.

Both of us put up a pretty good fight, especially you, but  _they_ were so much stronger and we weren't getting anywhere. _  
_

By the time  _they_  got bored of using me as their personal punching bag, they dumped me in the alleyway and I could barely even breathe. I was bruised and bloody and  _oh god I'm gonna die._

The rain began to descend even heavier from the pitch black sky, and I could hear you yelling my name constantly, sounding distressed and panicky, but it hurt too  _much,_ and I just wanted to  _lay_ there, wishing I could just dissolve into the ground like the rain.

When you screamed my name this time, it sounded different and I urged myself too look over.

"Fuck" I muttered, squeezing my eyes shut and hoping once I opened them  _it'll go away._

It didn't.

"Shit, Thomas, the fuck was that?" I heard an unfarmiliar voice. "Are you tryin'a get us arrested? C'mon guys, fucking run." 

Then  _they_ took off, leaving you standing there unsteadily with a knife plunged right into your abdomen. 

You swayed on the spot before almost dropping to your knees, and that was enough for me to get rid of that  _paralysed with fear_ feeling, and enough to make me forget about the agony I was in, because all that mattered was  _you._

I caught you before you landed, completely relying on me to support you.

"Jack." You sounded so broken and hurt. I could physically  _feel_ my heart shattering, breaking like the droplets of rain on the poorly lit sidewalk.

"S'okay, beautiful. I've got you. You're gonna be alright, baby boy." I clutched you tightly with one arm as I gently prised the blood coated blade from you, tossing it onto the wet concrete. For a couple of seconds, I was fixtated on the way the rain washed away the blood from the shiny metal, instead wishing it would wash away the blood that was leaking out of  _you._

"C'mon baby boy, we need to get you help."

"Nah-ah. Stay Jacky, just... stay." You clung onto me like I was a lifeline and fuck, I probably  _was_ your lifeline.

We sank to our knees, and as I watched you bleed, I realised the true meaning of fear.

Fear wasn't that time we lost out parents in the grocery store when we were five.

Fear wasn't the time I lost my favourite toy car and we spent countless hours combing the park for it when we were seven.

Fear wasn't the time I asked you to be  _mine_ when we were eleven, or the time we came out to our parents, or failing that stupid maths test I spent so fucking  _long_ studying for, or when we had our first big argument and I almost lost you.

None of that was fear.

_This_ was fear. This, you bleeding out in my arms, pleading for me to just  _stay_ with you.

We made eye contact, and you parted your lips the way you would do when you were too sleepy to ask for a kiss. Ignoring the current situation, I pressed my lips against yours, tasting that fucking  _taste_ I always loved.

"Jacky, are you crying? Don't cry, please dont cry! Fuck!" 

I carresed you cheek, pecking your lips repeatedly. "It's alright love." I breathed softly. "S'just the rain." That was the third time I had ever lied to you. The first time was when I told you I didn't break the toaster three years ago, and the second time was when I told you, " _you're gonna be alright, baby boy_ " five minutes ago.

I brushed my hand against a bruise forming on your left cheek, and kissed it tenderly. "Just hang on, you're gonna be okay, I'm gonna fix this." I'm a bad liar, and  _everyone_ knew that, but at this moment you overlooked that. You accepted anything that would comfort you.

I felt around my pockets, searching for my phone when I realised I had accidentally left my phone on the counter back home. "Baby, please tell me you have your cell on you?"

Your voice was soft, sounded dreamy as you spoke. "Nah-ah."

That always annoyed me, the way you would say  _nah-ah_ instead of  _no,_ but it was cute.

"The word you're searching for is 'no', love." I chuckled as more tears fell from my eyes, contrasting with the rain.

You smiled a little, and I kissed you again, rubbing soothing circles into your back.

I rested my forehead against yours, gazing into your beautiful brown eyes.

"Jacky, remember when," you enhaled a deep breath and continued, "we made a pact when we were fifteen?"  _deep breath._ "And whoever died first, the other ha-had to dress as the grim reaper at the funeral and stand at th-the back. Re-remember that, Jacky?" The smile on your face stretched further, and you giggled. "We still gon' do that?"

Despite the state we both were in, I found myself laughing at that stupid pact we made seven years ago. "Mhm baby, but I don't know why you're bringing that up just now, 'cause you're not dying anytime soon, not on my watch." I think I was trying to convince  _myself_ that you'd be coming home tonight. 

"Jack-."

"No! You're gonna be fine Alex!" I didn't bother to hide my tears at this point.

You slumped forwards in my arms and made a pained sound. I lightly kissed your neck, holding you tightly and making sure you wouldn't fall. "I've got you, baby boy." I murmured against your hair.

Although you were completely drenched from the rain, you still managed to have that unique smell you always had that I treasured  _so much._

"Ja-Jack it hurts!"  _Fuck,_ you were crying, and you rarely cried.

"Alex, please let me go get help,  _please._ " I pleaded, beginning to lift you up on your feet, but you immediately collapsed onto me.

"C'mon, Lex." I encouraged, forcing you to try and walk with me. You took about six tiny steps before you were  _screaming_ for me to put you down and just  _stay_ with you, and I felt guilty, so I complied. 

I lowered both of us back onto our knees and you curled into my chest, your body racking with sobs. I was soaked in your blood but I didn't care. "Stay Jacky, oh god just  _stay,_ fuck!"

I rested my forehead against yours again, tangling my fingers in your hair just the way you liked it. Your breaths became harsher and I had only one thought on my mind;  _he's not gonna make it._

"I've got you baby. Take nice deep breaths, yeah?" I lightly brushed my lips against yours. "Don't worry, I've got you."

You inhaled sharply as I embraced you in a warm hug.

"Jack." You choked out, resting your head in the crook of my neck. "I-I love you, y'know?"

Absentmindedly playing with your hair and clutching your right hand in my left, I whispered, "I love you too."

"St-stay." You gasped, exhaling a rough breath and your entire body went limp against mine.

_Drip, drip, drip._

"Alex?" I whimpered after a few minutes of silence.

_Drip, drip, drip._

"Hey, baby, answer me, we've gotta go home." My voice cracked. "We can go home. I'll order the food. Forget the magazine. C'mon, baby boy, we gottta  _go._ " 

_Drip, drip, drip._

"Lex?" I began sobbing. You  _couldn't_ be gone. You didn't deserve this!

"Come on Alex, answer me! This isn't funny!" I lifted you into a sitting position and leaned you against the dumpster for support, noticing how your eyes were shut and your once soft pink lips were now chapped, blue, and blood-stained. All the colour from your face had drained completely and you were fucking  _gone_.

"No, no baby, c'mon, breathe, open your eyes, anything!" I cried. "Please Alex!"

_Drip, drip, drip._

I held you for ages, screaming and begging for you to  _wake up._

"Fuck baby, please." My voice was hoarse now, and you still wouldn't wake up.

Stroking your cheek with my thumb, I pressed small kisses to your lips, our foreheads touching, your hand still holding mine.

_Gone._

I'm pretty sure my screams could be heard from California, they were that loud.

Somehow, I managed to calm down slightly but I had absolutely no desire to move or to try and find someone that could help.

I stayed with you throughout the night, hidden in that alleyway, snuggling into your motionless body. I passed out from exhaustion just before sunrise, to the gentle  _drip, drip, drip_  sounds caused by the rain I had come to love.

~

When I woke up I was in a hospital, injured pretty badly. However, all I cared about was _you._ They told me you were " _beyond saving"_ , but that wasn't true. You could've been saved, if I had listened to you and ordered the takeaway, instead of forcing you to come with me.

Since the incident occurred, I visit your grave every single day, and I sleep wearing your favourite navy blue hoodie that was always just a little too big for you.

It makes me feel like I've still got a part of you, even if  _I haven't got you._  

**\--**

**I wrote majority of this on my notepad in biology class oops.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried not to edit it too much from the original, all I did was clean up grammar errors, typos, and added a couple of sentences.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!<3  
> (you can roast the fuck out of this idrc but the ending had me in full blown tears im gonna buy a time machine and beat the shit out of fourteen year old me)


End file.
